Skyontendo
'''Skyontendo '''es una empresa que tiene como objetivo crear juegos y otros productos para entretener a los lectores del wiki. Además de en esta wiki, ha creado juegos también en Sonic Fanon, Mario Fanon y Kirby Fanon. Juegos #Super Star 3DS #New Super Mario Bros. 4 #Mario Kart Hyper Circuit #Boo´s Island #Super Mario Sports #New Super Mario Bros. 5 #Super Mario Galaxy 4 #New Super Luigi: Snow World #Peach´s Castle (adoptado por Kurotsuno) #Código Lyoko: La venganza de XANA #Boo´s Island 2 #Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo 3 #Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2 #New Super Mario Bros. 6 #New Super Mario Bros. Forever #Mario Kart: Final Lap! #Mario Party: Minigame Squash! #Koopa Kart #Super Mario World 3 #Mario Kart 10 #Super Mario 3D Adventure #Shy Guy Kart #Super Mario Editor #Yoshi Kart #Boo's Island 3: The Haunted Mansion #Mario Party U #The True Power RPG #Super Mario Galaxy 7 #Super Mario Evolution #Super Mario Evolution 2 #Super Star Evolution #New Super Luigi: Dark World #Toad Kart #Mario & Sonic Kart #Super Mario Snow #Boo's Island 4 #Toad World #Boo's Island 5 #Sonic Adventure 3DS #Sonic New Adventure #Yoshi Party #Boo's Island 6 #Super Mario Sports 2 #Super Mario Evolution 3 #Super Mario 3D Galaxy #Baby Kart #Yoshi's Island RPG #Boo's Island: Collection #Super Toad Galaxy #Super Mario And The 4 Gemstones #Mario Kart Evolution #Luigi RPG: Between Worlds #Luigi and the Land of the Sky #New Super Mario Bros: Special Edition #Mario Speed Run #Super Smash Bros Puzzle #New Super Mario Bros. 10 #Mario Kart Double trouble #Trivial Game #Zoo Maker #Pokemon Mega Fighters #Super Mario Evolution 4 #Kirby Kart #Yoshi Kart 2 #Kirby Kart 2 #Sonic New Adventure 2 #Super Star 3 #Mario & Sonic Battle #Kirby and the Lost Star #Boo's Island New #Tails New Adventure #Hotel Yoshi #Mario X Pokémon #Rings Game #Sonic & Blaze Adventure #Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Reino de las Pesadillas #Sonic, Tails and Blaze New Adventure #The Legend of Zelda: A link to the time #Toad Party #Sonic Adventure: Eggman Island #Kirby Adventures #Código Lyoko: El futuro oscuro #Game and Wario 2: Crazy Games #Ice Climblers Evolution #Super Mario War #Super Mario Pinball #Sonic New Adventure Collection #Mario Kart NPE #Yoshi's Lost Island #Mario Football Star #Yoshi's Island 3 #Kirby Racing V #Super Mario Bros: Reunión Familiar #Skyontendo Special Collection #New NES #New SNES #Five Nights at Freddy's RPG #Kirby Racing NPE #Yoshi's Island Collection #WarioWare Inc. Crossover Attack #New Super Mario Bros. NPE Consolas *Wii 3DS *Nintendo Evolution *Nintendo Evolution 2 *Wii V *Nintendo Evolution 3 *Nintendo Pro Evolution *Nintendo Tablet Series *Super Mario Series *Yoshi's Island Stories *Fantendo Warriors También ha creado una historia en la que aparecen usuarios de la wiki. Miembros *Metal Sonic21 (creador) *Thebestsilver (diseñador de carátulas y/o logos) *Violet Full of Dreams (diseñador de carátulas y/o logos) *Jakor613 *Kirbyeltroll *TheFanonJax *SAMY007 *Josedepablo *Super Duncan9 *Rigbdecai2000 *El Colono *TOSHIKI OVERLORD *NinJaimeXD *El Bomb-Bomb Molon Empresas aliadas *Silver & Company *C-Ford's Interactive *Tecnological Studios *Iceberg Games *XVQ Entertainment *Holoware Innovations *TechGames *Nintendo Pictures Company *ETHIW *Fantendo Contactar Deja un mensaje en mi muro o bien en el chat ya sea para unirte a la empresa o aliar tu empresa con la mía. Recomiendo no dejar comentarios en esta página ya que podrían tardar en ser respondidos. Categoría:Empresas Categoría:Skyontendo Categoría:Artículos creados por Metal Sonic21